Siege
| Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = Siege Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Beginning with the ravaging affects of Avengers Disassembled and following the aftermaths of House of M, Civil War and Secret Invasion, culminating with the evil Reign of Norman Osborn, the Marvel Universe has been left with its greatest villains holding more power and control than ever before. On the brink of madness, Osborn, in his final bid to take total control, targets the final obstacle in his mission...Asgard. Events are set in motion forcing our heroes to put aside the deep rifts that have grown over the past seven years. Opposing them stand a horde of evil that has begun to take down the gods of the Golden Realm! SIEGE will rock the foundations of every super hero, villain and team in the Marvel Universe. As an era ends, one word will ring above all others...”SIEGE.” | ImagePart3 = Siege Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = The blockbuster Marvel event of the year goes full-blown carnage and madness as the biggest and most brutal battle in Marvel’s history brings together heroes from all sides. Lines have been drawn, and an unlikely hero will save one Avenger, but they can’t save them all. The Siege has begun and it claims its first victim as AN AVENGER WILL DIE!! | ImagePart4 = Siege Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = THE MARVEL BLOCKBUSTER OF THE YEAR!! In the halls of Asgard and on the streets of small town America the entire Universe is gripped in a the greatest battle ever seen: SIEGE!! Lives have been lost! Lines have been drawn! And the battle for Asgard is in full force. The moment for revelations and life-changing moves is here, and for some, this will be the last choice they ever make in this world. What happens next is so epic, so historic, that it changes the entire dynamic of the Marvel Universe. You're gonna want to be there for this one...trust us. | ImagePart5 = Siege Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = THE MARVEL BLOCKBUSTER OF THE YEAR!! This double-sized finale brings the Dark Reign to a shattering conclusion and brings with it the bombastic new HEROIC AGE. Every single page of this book is a shocker: Lives are changed. Heroes fall. Deaths. Revenge. Villain comeuppance. And when the dust settles, who will be in charge of the Marvel Universe?? You will find out here and only here. This is the one they will be talking about. | Notes = * Reading Order ** 001 - ** 002 - ** 003 - ** 004 - ** 005 - ** 006 - ** 007 - ** 008 - ** 009 - ** 010 - ** 011 - ** 012 - ** 013 - ** 014 - ** 015 - ** 016 - ** 017 - ** 018 - ** 019 - ** 020 - ** 021 - ** 022 - ** 023 - ** 024 - ** 025 - ** 026 - ** 027 - ** 028 - ** 029 - ** 030 - ** 031 - ** 032 - ** 033 - ** 034 - ** 035 - ** 036 - ** 037 - | Trivia = | Links = }}